supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha (The Survivor)
Agatha is an extremely powerful and ancient natural witch, among one of the first generation of witches to perform witchcraft. She happen to formerly been among the witches that consumed lost human travelers but then was hunted down by hunters until she went into hiding. She was also the former leader of a Grand Coven until many of her followers were slain by Heaven and others abandon her. She is one of the four High Council members of the Insurgents and representative of witch or all magic practitioner kind. History Early Life It is unknown what year was it that the first generations of witches were born but Agatha was among them and like her kind, they were extremely dangerous, naturally born with their magical powers. While many of Agatha's kind force humans to worship them, Agatha personally remained hidden in a forest were she took residents in a small cottage and humans how travel in the forest would get lost, thus they find her home where she invites them in and she eats them just for the sake of it. Years later when other generation of witches where born, Agatha remained alive and notice how the new generation of witches were slowly falling apart and being easier to be killed as they lack the natural powers or did not take anything seriously, thus promoting her in calling them amateurs as there weren't any good ol fashion witches anymore. With hunters hunting her kind, Agatha started her own Grand Coven, consisting of many natural witches and focus on surviving and preserving their knowledge or spells. Day of the apocalypse Around the late year of 2010, Agatha and many of her followers were slain by Heaven or some just abandon the coven to save their own skin. Agatha used her magic to help ward herself and any magic practitioners that stayed by her side. For two years, Agatha and her group manage to survive while hidden underground until they suffered a demon attack, forcing them to resurface. Though things seem grim for them, Agatha and her followers received a message from Minerva to gather together and join forces to form a resistance group to oppose Michael. Agatha agreed, along with her followers. She was selected as one of the four high council to represent all forms of magic practitioners. For the next three years, the newly formed Insurgents were doing an excellent job and pushing Heaven back and Agatha manage to conceal their presence in plain sight at Washington, D.C. until a traitor among them revealed their current location, thus causing Michael to order a combined smite to obliterate the area and everyone in it. Agatha and many others manage to survive and evacuate on time. The Insurgents moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania as their new base and as before, Agatha set up powerful wards to cloak themselves from Heaven's detection. Dealing with a Thief and Invasion Personality Unlike many witches that have been known to turn on each other and try to save their own skin, Agatha does no appear that way as she is the opposite of many witches. She claimed the reason for that is because back in her days, there use to be real witches and the ones in the present time are more equivalent to a reckless teenager that try to get away with crimes. Back then, she wasn't nice as she once loved to eat human traveled that got lost in the forest she inhabited. In the present time, she seems kind and shows a motherly kindness, however, those who comment behind her back have said she retains her twisted and devious nature, causing those to be more of comically fearful of her. Agatha is very patient of those that prove to be a nuisance and show disrespect, though she is willingly to play along with their snide games by returning the favor of the treatment given to her. This shows she's very flexible with dealing under pressure and interrogations. She is very wise and intelligent as she's one of those individuals that have seen and done it all, even faced the circumstance of death. She spends most of her time studying her books or learning how to formulate new spells as she calls it one of her hobbies nowadays. Powers and Abilities As among the first generation of witches, Agatha is very old to perform powerful witchcraft magic and is among one of the deadliest witches in the world to still be around. She's mastered all forms of spells and forged magical objects from the grimoire. Powers * Witchcraft - being among the few remaining first generation of witches to exist on Earth, Agatha is indeed powerful and truly terrifying as even those physically stronger or use a better range of abilities do not thread her lightly. She has the knowledge of being to create her own powerful versions of spells to affect supernatural creatures. Due to her long live of living more than centuries and perform magic that have strained her body, her body can act as a vessel for an Archangel and can remain unharmed if the Archangel chooses to leave her body without permanent damage as even the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer can be left as a drooling mess. * Astral Projection - She is able to project her consciousness outside of her body and travel within the veil to move at far distances. * Immortality - Agatha is among the many first generation of witches, making her very ancient and powerful among witch kind. * Hex Casting - As any witch, Agatha can hex a person by using hex bags but has no need for the bag objects as she can cast one with only an incantation. * Magical Senses - Agatha possesses an awareness to all forms of magical aspect from within a person or object. * Spell Creation - As a powerful and ancient witch, Agatha can create powerful spells that were known to conceal the base of the Insurgent from even someone powerful as the Archangel Michael and Heaven's detection for years had it not been for a traitor among them. She has created spells that can even affect supernatural creatures of divine origin as one worked on a Nephalem hybrid. She was able to take the time to create a powerful binding spell that can restraint an Archangel, though it was still time consuming and to activate it would lead her to exhaust all of her powers. * Supernatural Perception - Since she is powerful, Agatha is powerful to perceive the true visage of a supernatural entity without self-harm onto herself. She can even detect a person that is invincible. * Telekinesis - Agatha's telekinesis is very powerful to even retrain the strongest of entities for a short while such as angels or demons. She's able to stop incoming projectile objects with a hand gesture and send them bouncing back. During her meditation, Agatha levitates off the ground, along with other objects in her room until she snaps away from her meditation. * Teleportation - Agatha is powerful to travel from far distances similar to demons and angels. Abilities * Multilingualism - She is capable of speaking in various old languages and use it as a means to perceive spell books written in ancient languages. Weaknesses * Extensive Damage - Sufficient amount of damage to her body can cause someone powerful as Agatha to take the time to heal, leaving her in a vulnerable state. Agatha has a Resurrection Seal within her body to restore her body from all forms of deaths, even one that involves in decapitation. * Mortality - Despite she is immortal and stronger than a human, Agatha is still a mortal and can still be killed by powerful entities or harmed through torture. * Verbal Restraint - Agatha is unable to recite any spells without the incantation necessary to perform them if someone were to prevent her from speaking or using her mouth. * Higher Beings - Agatha is shown to be able to handle herself against powerful entities such as demons, monsters, angels, though those such as old and powerful demons, Higher Angels, or pagan deities at full might can kill her. Those like Archangels can be slow down for a short while or Primordial Entities can easily destroy her without being unaffected by her attacks. Equipment * Hex Bags: Agatha created multiple hex bags for her fellow allies to carry them around in order to conceal themselves from Heaven. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Witches Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Human Category:Recurring Characters